


His Knight

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the loss of the Stick of Truth to an unknown assailant, the High Jew Elf is upset, his knight who is equally stressed comforts him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil note, Kyle is 19 and Stan is 20 here, hope you enjoy :)  
> this will most likely be multi-chaptered as well

“I’d like to assume you have good news for me Marshwalker, as we haven't had much these days,” said a figure in red, lazily draping himself on the Oak throne he resided on.

“I’d like to dignify your request Sire, but unfortunately the stick has been taken from the Humans, and we have yet to know of its whereabouts” the one called Marshwalker spoke, his head hung in sorrow over the loss of such a powerful object. The figure drew in a sharp breath, and looked down, seemingly deep in thought, so deep that he did not register his crown slipping off of his head, and clattering unceremoniously to the ground. 

“Fuck!” exclaimed the King, sitting straight up “you can’t be serious” he continued this time in a much more calm manner, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
“I’m afraid it's true, we have intel on the last known appearance of the stick, and troops have been sent so all hope is not lost, my lord, I will not fail you” Marshwalker said curtly, then bowed to the feet of the elven king in front of him “Please call on me if needed sire, I will be retiring to my chambers” and promptly picked up the crown, which was somehow still on the floor “here sire” he said quickly, and made his way down the looming hallway outside the throne room, his footsteps being the only noise heard. 

The atmosphere of the castle was an honest reflection of the entire elven kingdom, all were on edge, for who controls the stick controls the universe, and without knowledge of who controlled the universe, the people of Zaron were terrified, terrified in a way one might be of the dark, they aren’t afraid of the Stick, or even the holder themselves, but what lies within them. 

Marshwalker, or Stan as he is called by some is the top defense of the Elven Kingdom, the right-hand man to the King himself, but his Title was nothing to him, as the King was and will always be his best friend. 

Marshwalker was abandoned in the Elf’s territory as a child, and was raised to protect the king at all costs, which he developed a knack for. The King is weak in stature compared to his guard, he is thin and tall, with fair skin that was covered in fiery spots, the same color as his unruly curled hair. The King was a sight to behold, and the subjects of Zaron treated him as such. But to Marswalker he wasn’t some ethereal god, he was Kyle. Kyle who had bursts of anger, who refused to be wrong and most of all was a kind and loving person, with too much weight on his shoulders. The war had forced a man barely of age into leading a fight that wasn’t his in the first place, it was the least the Marshwalker could do to be there for him. 

Feeling restless, the aforementioned Stan paced his bedroom, deciding to roam the castle in hopes of shaking the anxiety he had developed. 

Once again footsteps could be heard clacking across tile floors, a roaring fire was somewhere in the distance, and the hushed whispers of officials were floating through the castle as they always were. 

“Marshwalker, we’ve heard of the loss of the stick to a third party, and I trust you’ll return it to safety, if you’re capable that is” a noble said with a sneer, Stan had never liked this man, he didn’t even fully remember his name (Christopher maybe? He had no idea)  
“I am capable sir, and I shall prove so” he grimaced, slipping his way past the noble, and to the heavy oak laden doors that marked the King’ chambers.

The knight knocked twice, but to no answer “Kyle?” he said gingerly, the door then unlocked. Stan let himself into the room and was startled when a certain ginger grabbed him in an embrace, his head buried in the other's chest “help me, Stan, I can’t do this” Kyle said through choked sobs “I can’t be a king stan, I’m weak and everyone knows it” he mumbled.   
Stan could only listen, and pat the King’s hair in an attempt to comfort him “you can do this, I have absolutely no doubt we’ll get the stick back, and when we do all will be right in Zaron, I promise that” he said, coaxing Kyle to sit down on his bed and relax. “You have to calm down first though, so we should start with that” the knight said with a smile, “thank you, Stan, I’m sorry for being upset earlier, I was just a bit overwhelmed” said the King, who was currently resting on the knights shoulder “I think a “bit” is an understatement Kyle we really need to get your mind of all of this for a little while.”

“How So?” the king asked, tracing the knight's collarbone with his finger, Stan stammered “Ah, um we could go to the gardens, or maybe the lake ” and pulled away slightly, unsure of Kyle’s action. “Or we could so something else,” said the king, laying down to face the ceiling “I don’t feel like leaving the castle, or this room really, what do you suggest?” 

“Perhaps we could simply just lie together,” Stan said than immediately regretted it “n-Not in that respect, I just meant we could cuddle or something along those lines”

Smooth recovery jackass the knight thought to himself.

“No actually, I’d be fine with that” he heard Kyle say while fiddling with his cloak ties “as long as you’d be fine with it, I think we could both use some release”   
Stan made a noise akin to that of a goat “you’re serious? Have you eve-”  
“No Stan, no I haven't, but there's no harm in it, besides I trust you with my life, I think it’d be okay if I entrusted you with something else, have you?” interjected the king.  
Stan paused, “that's fair enough, and no I have not, but what if someone walks in?” Kyle grinned, a rare sight to behold these days “then they can simply walk out”

Stan was for lack of better word, gobsmacked “are you sure about this?” he murmured, “I don’t want to hurt you on accident, that kinda goes against my job description” that made the King laugh “I’ll be alright” he said quickly before completely untying his cloak and tossing it somewhere on the floor. Stan would be lying through his teeth if he said he didn’t want this, yet he had to stay composed “If you say so my lord, but I warn you when I say I have no idea what I’m doing” he said, his voice shaking with nerves. “I don’t know either Stan, but I think we’ll figure it out,” said Kyle, who motioned for the knight to sit next to him. Kyle wasn’t sure where this burst of confidence came from, but he was going to hold onto it for as long as he could. The king mumbled something incoherent to Stan before loosening the ties on his cape. “Kyle, I can do this myself,” he said, pulling the fabric off his back and taking his shirt off in one quick motion, leaving the other with a dark red stain on his cheeks “whoa,” he said under his breath, admiring the muscles and scars decorating his knight’s torso.  
Kyle stuttered for a second “ah, okay, you do that then” and shyly unbuttoned his own shirt, the king then realized his confidence was shirking the closer they got, which annoyed him to no end. “C’mere Kyle,” said Stan, pulling the king into his lap “you okay?” “Yeah, I’m alright” he replied, turning around to face Stan. “Be gentle okay?” said Kyle, now filled with nerves instead of the other, “don't worry, I will be” chuckled stan, finding Kyle’s sudden change in demeanor funny, the king opened his mouth to retaliate, but Stan kissed him before he could speak. Kyle squeaked but allowed him to continue and wrapped his arms around the other's neck. They were just kissing, but it wasn't going to stay that way for long, Kyle could already feel the erratic rise and fall of stans hips against him, so he took it upon himself to deepen the kiss, and nibbled his way down Stan’s jawline to a spot on his neck, and bit down hard “Jesus Kyle” the knight cursed, snaking his hands down to grip Kyle’s hips. Kyle only hummed in response, sucking a large purple mark into the skin above Stan’s collarbone, suddenly Kyle felt himself being lifted up, then pinned down to his bed. “I’m not letting you do everything,” said the knight, letting his weight fall onto the other. “What are you gonna do then?” the king taunted, pulling Stan closer and kissing him. But he was stopped short because the knight had taken it upon himself to palm at the bulge that was forming in Kyle’s pants. Kyle sucked in a breath and bit his cheek as to not make any noise, “I’m pretty sure I’m doing something now, aren’t I?” said Stan sarcastically, Kyle only groaned in response “this isn’t fair” he said, his voice quivering. “It will be soon enough,” the knight said quietly, before lightly tugging the others pants off, Stan couldn’t see it, but he assumed Kyle was rolling his eyes (he was.)  
“Um, this is okay, right?” said stan, whose face was level with Kyle’s cock, the king nodded and watched as the knight licked the underside of his shaft until he reached the tip, and began to bob his head up and down, unsure of what else to do. Kyle could barely contain his voice so he bit down on his lips until they bled, as he had never experienced something like this. “Stan, fucking hell” he panted, trying not to buck his hips into the others mouth, Stan only replied with a hum, sending vibrations down the kings dick “Stan seriously if you keep this up it’ll be over too soon” he breathed, and heard the pop of stans mouth as he came back up. The two then shared an odd moment, looking only at each other with complete trust, an unfamiliarity for both of them. “I think I’m ready,” said Stan, who was quickly undoing his pants, meanwhile Kyle took out a bottle of oil from a nearby drawer. “I don’t want this to hurt, so if you’ll wait a second I’d appreciate it,” said Kyle, who was currently dousing his fingers in the oil and creeping them back to his ass. Stan didn’t really know what to do, so he just watched as the king fucked himself with his fingers, the only sounds in the room were the occasional gasps from Kyle, and it was taking all of Stans willpower not to jump on him “Kyle, please tell me you're almost done” he groaned,   
“I’ve been ready for about five minutes, just wanted to see how long you could watch” the king smirked, unfortunately, the smirk was wiped clean off his face when Stan kissed him hard and pressed his cock lightly onto the oiled surface of Kyles skin “you can do it, just be gentle ok?” Kyle said quietly, “you said that earlier, and I’ll uphold it” replied stan, who slowly started to push into the other. Kyle made no noise, but was breathing heavily, clearly in pain, “is it all the way in?” he panted, trying to relax. “Yeah, it is, tell me when I can move” the king nodded, “you alright? you look like this hurts” said stan worriedly “I’ll be okay, it just stings a little, you can move now, but go slow” and that was like music to Stan's ears, he tentatively pulled out, and pushed back in slowly, causing Kyle to whine. 

They were like that for a while, each thrust a trial and error, but at some point, Kyle got used to the feeling of Stan in him, and relaxed. “You can go faster now, I’m okay,” he said, smiling to the knight above him, and so he did. The two established an even rhythm, and Kyle was a keening mess through all of it, his only words being “more” or “faster”. Stan suddenly started to feel heat pool in his stomach “Kyle, I’m not gonna last much longer” he panted, driving in and out of the king below him, “I’m not either” replied Kyle, who pushed himself up to kiss Stan. “Just keep going” he whispered, and that was all it took to send the knight over the edge, he gave one final thrust, and came hard all over Kyle’s stomach. Soon after Kyle did the same, moaning so loud it’s surprising that nobody came to check on him. The two then took a second to catch their breath, but the air was filled with the smell of sweat and oil, so they opted to lie down together.

“Stan?” said the king, his head lying on the other's chest. “Yes my Lord?” he replied, “I love you”  
Stan smiled.

“I love you too”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lil more plot and no porn, sorry y'all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Sorry this is SO late and SO short, my course load is kicking my ASS and I haven't had any time to write. For anyone reading this thank you for giving it a thought :) y'all are great

CHAPTER TWO

 

The following morning was started with a meeting; The King’s favorite. At the ass crack of dawn the Savior of the Elves was expected to figure out a way to get the Stick of Truth back, which he had absolutely no idea how to do. The King felt a headache forming in the back of his head as he listened to the droning of his nobles, he was suffering from an intense lack of sleep. Kyle couldn't shut his mind off from what had happened the night before. Images of Stan’s muscles, his body, and his face plagued his mind, and the king couldn't focus at all.

 

“It has been confirmed that the humans have the Stick, and their Ambassador is coming here in an hour or so to delegate.”A familiar voice rang as it entered the room. It was the Marshwalker, and he promptly grinned as he bowed to the King in front of him. “The Ambassador is none other than the Princess of the Humans, Kendra” he continued, a hint of awe in his voice. Kyle's eyes narrowed “the Princess is coming?” He said, “she should have informed us” the King rambled, looking to his advisors to reach a conclusion. “When the princess arrives, we shall inform her of our status, than possibly hold a feast?” one said. “Sounds good, meeting adjourned” mumbled the King, who seemed quite tired. “I'll be in the Courtyard, Marshwalker, if you'll accompany me?” Kyle said, rising from his seat to exit the room.

 

The King walked outside to roam the courtyard, which was full of blooming roses and a large, crystal waterfall in the sanctum. Vines crawled up the walls and sparrows darted around the sparse trees, but the most important part, at least to the king was the lush garden in the far corners, where the servant farmers worked. On quiet days the king would chat with them, not caring about how taboo it was. But the king wasn't there for the garden on this particular day, rather he was there to speak with his knight. “Sire” he said, much to the annoyance of the king “you can just call my Kyle, you know” he muttered, making Stan chuckle. “Okay, Kyle. I received a letter this morning from Princess Kendra that she was coming to talk business about the stick, and thought I'd alert you as soon as I could, I'm sorry for being late to the meeting” the knight said. “You have no reason to be sorry, thank you for informing me” said the king, trying hard not to bring up the events that had happened prior to their conversation. The knight made a noise in acknowledgment, and watched as the king shed his robe and laid it on the grass, making him blush. “Sorry, it's warm out here” the king said casually, relaxing into a nearby bench to rest his head.

“Dude, I fucking hate meetings” Kyle groaned. “You’re not the one who has to actually wake up early and deliver the news though” Stan laughed awkwardly, trying to make light conversation. “So how are you feeling?” the knight asked “I’m alright, a bit sore, but I think it’s to be expected” Kyle replied “thank you for asking” he added. Stan mumbled something in acknowledgement, and the two spent the rest of the morning outside talking, completely unaware of a young blonde boy sneaking into the castle gates. He was holding a large cloth knapsack full of purple and white robes, but nobody really gave him a second thought. Nobody gave him a second thought that is until Princess Kendra arrived five hours earlier than anyone expected.


End file.
